The Whipping Girl
by DemonBlade
Summary: AU in the 1600s, kagome is a Whipping Girl for Princess Kikyo. Blood and pain comes to her for kikyo's mistakes and it's been this way since 6 years ago, when her mom sold her. but one day, a lord finds out what's going on and decides to help her live
1. Introduction to Pain

Yo. My forst AU. Congradulate me!  
  
  
  
Theme: Angst/Romance  
  
  
  
Time Period: 1600s  
  
  
  
Place: Shikon, the new name for Japan  
  
  
  
Ages and Roles:  
  
Kikyo: 19 Princess of Shikon  
  
Inuyasha: 20 Son of the Lord of Inu  
  
Sesshomaru: 39 Lord of Inu. in this fic he's Inuyasha's dad. work with me here.....  
  
Kaede: 40 Queen of Shikon  
  
Kagome's Jiji: 43 King of Shikon no relation to Kagome whatsoever in this fic  
  
Souta: 12 Kagome's brother who got work at the palace stables  
  
Sango: 19 Kikyo's lady in waiting.  
  
Miroku: 20 Inuyasha's best friend, advisor, and head preist  
  
Rin: 36 Lady of Inu. Inuyasha's Mom, who happens to be alive in this fic.  
  
Shippo: 10 Souta's best bud and friend of Kagome. he works at the stables with Souta  
  
Naraku: 30 Kikyo's advisor, and the Whip Master. Ya know, that dude who wears the black mask and leather in midevel flicks.  
  
Kagome: 16 Kikyo's whipping girl. whenever Kikyo-bitch gets in troubble, she gets her punishment and it's served with a Cat-o-9.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Whipping Girl  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Whipping Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, PAIN!! My hand are tied to a pole and I'm forced to stand up while enduring this torture. The Bitch was cought sneaking out into the village again. For the second time this week, in fact. And as her punishment, I'm forced to stand here while the Whip Master, Naraku, slashes my back into a graled mass of flesh. The Cat-o-9 digs into my flesh as Naraku cracks the whip against my back, and in the background I hear the Kind lecturing The Bitch about leaving the palace without her guards.  
  
"But Father," she whines, "I must know what goes on in my country! I just wanted to see what goes on!"  
  
"Kiyko," barks the king, "You MUST go out with your guards AT ALL TIMES! You know how esencial your life is to our country! If you were to be hurt.....you're the only heir! Now, I hope that this punishment will teach you not to do this again!"  
  
Kikyo flinches with each crack of the whip, as though it was tearing her back to bits. Hardy har har. As if thode ROYALS would let her perfectly pale back be marred by the slightes scrape! The king looks pleased that she's flinching. He believes those flinches to be that of pain of the heart for the 'poor girl' who's skin is being sliced. But I know the truth. Yes, I can tell. After six long years of being her hineyness' Whipping Girl, I know she loves seeing others in pain. To her, I'm just a weekly way of pleasure. She loves how my bloods spills and the cries of my pain. At this very moment she's soaking up my blood with her eyes and is savoring my screams of pain and misery.  
  
Another blow reaces my back. It's the blow forty out of fifty. Oh, god the pain! I glance to the window to my left, seeing two heads peeking in. It's Souta and Shippo, waiting for "Kikyo's" punishment to be over so they can treay my back. More scars to add to my wonderful collection.  
  
Twenety seconds have passed, along with five lashes. It'll be over in less than a minute. Then I can sink into wonderful oblivian. Ah, bliss. But I learned years ago that falling unconsious would give me ten more lashes. That is why I am still awake. What is the point of punishment if the one being punished cannot feel it, as Kikyo pinted out years ago.  
  
As I wait for my last few blows I see a new head peeking in from the window. Silver hair and golden eyes and dog ears. It must be the blood loss.  
  
I scream as the last blow racks my body, and i sink into blessed darkness. 


	2. The Lord With Dog Ears

Hey peeps. Hope u like this chapter!!  
  
  
  
Theme: Angst/Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13 and going to become R  
  
  
  
The Whipping Girl  
  
Chapter 2: The Lord with dog-ears  
  
  
  
~~~~*INUYASHA'S P.O.V.*~~~~  
  
At the moment, I'm witnessing the most inhumane thing. Ever. I didn't believe Kikyo and the king were capable of such a disgusting act. They're whipping a girl as punishment for Kikyo sneaking out. The girl on the post looks like Kikyo and had no shirt on, showing a blood bathed back filled with scars. The floor around her is stained crimson with her blood and her front is dripping with blood. It's disgusting. I've killed before and witnessed torture, but it was for good reason. This is just sick.  
  
There are two boys watching this disturbing 'show' with me. One has rust colored hair and the other black. I recognize them as the palace stable boys. The boys are crying silent tears, just as the girl is doing. The red head started to sob as the young woman made eyes contact with him.  
  
The black-hair says in a voice that tells that he'd seen this all before, "Sister....damn it!"  
  
The red-hair says in a broken voice, "Kagome! I hate them! Every damn week....." He starts sobbing again.  
  
Kagome. That's the girls name. She can't be more than seventeen. As I watch, I see Kikyo cracks a small smile. My god, this is the woman I've been loving for the past year? The girl is about to pass out. The lash number fifty is nearing. The last slash with the Cat-o-nine happens and she passes out. The boys next to me are shaking, waiting for Lady Kikyo, Naraku, and the king to leave.  
  
A minute after the trio leaves, the boys and I rush into the small shed- like hut. The black-hair unties this Kagome and cradles her head in his lap, giving orders to the red-hair. He looks up at me, acknowledging my presence. He glares.  
  
"You're one of THEM," he spits out. His lips curl into a hate filled snarl as he takes the gauze and ointment form the red-hair.  
  
Red-hair looks up at me and says, "You gonna stand there, or you gonna help? If you're not gonna help, get outta here!"  
  
I'm shocked that these little midgets dare to speak to me like this, but to them I'm just another person to order their friend hurt. I kneel down and take the girl from the little boy.  
  
"Hand me some bandages, Boy."  
  
He gives me the makeshift bandages that her ripped off of his shirt. I silently wrap the girl's wounds carefully. The girl whimpers in her sleep and moans in pain. I have to get this girl out of this castle. I'll get the two boys out of here too. After I get these people out of this place, I'll break of my affair with Kikyo. I cannot love a monster like this.  
  
My blue silk tunic is now covered with this girl's blood.  
  
"Boys," I ask, "What are your names? Hers is Kegami, right."  
  
Black-hair stares at me with hard eyes and answers, "Souta. I'm 12. And that's Shippo. He's 10. And my sister'a name isn't Kegami. It's Kagome! If you're doing this so we're in you debt, than go screw off!"  
  
Such language for a little boy.  
  
"OK.....how about I try to get you three out of this hell?"  
  
The red head Shippo says, "And how the hell are you gonna do that, Mister?"  
  
"I've got my connections......and call me Inuyasha."  
  
With that, I get up and leave. It's time to have a talk with Kikyo.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how wuz it?? I'll most likely have a new chapter up in a week or two..^_^ R&R pleez!!  
  
-Rei 


	3. Trying for Sanctuary

Hey peeps. New chapter up!!! I'm trying reeeeeaallly hard to crank out decent sized chaps fast, really!!! And for all yous who're waiting for I Want It To End! To update, I'm trying hard to get out of my idea block for that fic!! Honto!  
  
  
  
Theme: Angst/Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
The Whipping Girl  
  
Chapter 2: Trying for Sanctuary  
  
  
  
~~~~*INUYASHA'S P.O.V. 30 minutes after he leaves Kagome and the others*~~~~  
  
I walk thru the halls of Kikyo's royal palace, a determined look painted on my face. The girl back in the shack, Kagome, had lost so much blood. Just how many times has this happened? While I bandaged her wounds and cleaned them, I found at least twenty scars. The rest of them were so intertwined that I couldn't tell how many there really were. Why is Kagome in this position, anyway? It's not like she'd do this voluntarily, right?  
  
I hope I can get her outta this place. Maybe I can get Shippo and Souta away from here too. I have a feeling that as long as I can find a way for them to see her, they won't give a damn if I don't. I hope I didn't get their hopes up TO much..after two years in a relationship with Kikyo, I know she's one stubborn bitch.  
  
I look around. I'm almost at her chambers. I wonder, after these years of being with her, how could I not have known about her Whipping Girl? How?  
  
I'm at Kikyo's door. I suck in a breath of air and nock on the door. I hear nothing so I nock again. Know I hear rustling.  
  
"Who is it?," snaps a voice. Kikyo. "I asked not to be disturbed!"  
  
"It's me," I say, "Inuyasha"  
  
The door flies open.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" She hugs me. "Come in!"  
  
I follow her into her rooms and have a seat on the Roman style sofa. She sits next to me.  
  
"What is it, Inu-chan?"  
  
"My old slave died. I inflicted to many wound on him." It isn't a total lie. He did bleed to death, but a horse trampled him. "I need a new, durable one. Fairly young one, about sixteen. I want a girl this time. My older servant couldn't cook or clean."  
  
She seemed to think for a moment. "Well...the only one we have is Kagome, and she already has a job. An important one, too."  
  
The tone of voice she is using clearly states 'NO. You CANNOT have her'. I sigh. Time to bring out the heavy artillery: the Puppy Eyes (TM). I absolutely HATE doing this face but hell, it works.  
  
I make my eyes big and teary as I speak, "Pleeease, Kikyo! I really need a new servant and there are no suitable people in my domain! You always get all of the strong servants that can withstand beatings!" My Puppy Eyes are now at full force. I see her face and resolve waver. I stick my bottom lip out. "Pleeeeease?? It'd mean so much to me!!"  
  
Kikyo looks back and forth from her lap to my face. She looks at my face one last time and blurts out, "Fine!! You can have her. You get her tomorrow, OK???"  
  
Right now I'm having a little party in my head, where I'm surrounded my mini-mes and were all doing a happy dance and jumping up and down. Oh yeah, I rock. Go me!  
  
I pull Kikyo into a hug and say, "Thanks Kikyo, I really needed a new servant!!" She awkwardly pats my back. "I'll pick her up tomorrow!!"  
  
I let the princess out of the hug and quickly trot out of the room. Don't worry Kagome; you'll be safe soon.  
  
  
  
~~~~*KIKYO*~~~~  
  
  
  
What the hell just happened? I just gave Kagome to Inuyasha, didn't I? How the hell'd that happen?! OK, time to replay.  
  
Inuyasha walks in. Inuyasha tells me his old servant bleed to death. I grin on the inside. He tells me he needs a strong female slave. I tell him I have only Kagome in a voice that says 'You can't have her'. He turns his Puppy Ey-hold on a second. Puppy Eyes? Oh, that's what happened. Damn. Well, I still have one day left with my little Whipping Girl.  
  
I leave my room and walk down the halls. One day left of fun. Inuyasha most likely will not like a beaten slave, but he won't mind too much.  
  
I am almost at the tiny shack where Kagome lives and is beaten. I have always wondered if Kagome could live thru the blood loss of two whipping sessions. Well, time to find out! I find myself at the shack and let myself in. The Whipping Girl is on the little straw mattress in the corner of the hut, asleep. I shake her awake. She groans and twitches slightly, but she does not awaken. On the floor next to the bed is a bowl of water, I pick it up and dump the contents all over Kagome.  
  
She sputters and is now awake. Her eyes wander a bit and focus on me, still a bit glazed over from blood loss. She stutters out, "P-princess Kikyo! W-what is it?"  
  
I pull her out of her bed by her hair. She cries out in pain and I grin. I tie her hands to the whipping pole in the center of the room and look around the room. I see a bench, filled with about five different kinds of whips. I choose the Bullwhip.  
  
Kagome looks startled and fearful as she asks, "What's going on? What did you-I mean I do wrong? Where's Naraku......he usually whips me."  
  
I do not answer her as I walk over; whip in hand. I uncoil the length of leather whip and bring it down on her back. She cries out as I continue. Her back start dripping blood after the fifth lash, the whip covered with a light coating of blood. Another five lashes and the blood comes at a quicker pace. She yelps in pained and I grin a sadistic grin. After another twenty seconds of the whip hitting her skin, her back becomes a gory mess, and the whip flings blood every time I flick it back so I can lash her again. She yells for me to stop, her voice chocked. I chuckle. This is such good entertainment.  
  
The scarlet liquid drips down her arms and chest onto the floor. Her back is a lump of flesh that looks like it was pulverized with a meat grinder, not a whip. Silent tears drip down her face, which is etched with pain. Her arms jerk every time the bullwhip starts to come down, as if trying to block the blows. Oh, this is such fun!  
  
I start laughing, my sounds of merriment mixing with her sobs of pain as the whipping session goes on into the night.  
  
  
  
AN: There we go! If you thought that there'd be no disturbing scenes in this chapter after Inu's chat with Kikyo, you were so wrong! Hope it was evil enough! I also hope to have a new chapter of Cutting Game out by next week. Ah Winter Break, such a help to my writing time!  
  
-Rei 


	4. Away

I am soooo incredibly sorry for the wait!!!! I'm just...yeah. I've been busy and I'm in the middle of writing a book....I'm so sorry!  
  
Theme: Angst/Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
The Whipping Girl  
  
Chapter 4: Away  
  
~~~~*KAG POV*~~~~  
  
I am awaken by something cold and wet. Water. I groan. My body is so soar, my muscles feel cramped and my back......it's like someone slowly peeled off all seven layers of my skin. It throbs slowly, painfully, just like the headache I have. The pain is unbearable.  
  
I hear someone yelling at me, telling me to get up. My eyes open to see Kikyo's face glaring at me. Her eyes shine with a malicious light and her face is twisted into the most horrible glower. She is extremely angry. Maybe one of the maids poured grape juice on one of her new dresses.  
  
"Get up, you worthless peace of trash," she says harshly, pulling me up by my hair. I cry out, the pain to much for me. My headache is getting worse.  
  
I slowly sit up, trying not to hurt my damaged back. I'm moving to slowly for the princess's taste so she pulls me up by my arms and pushes me into a wall.  
  
She shoves a dress into my hands. It's a dull, dark grey dress with a square cut bodice. It is somewhat baggy and has slits that end slightly above my knees, allowing for easy movement. It is a maid suit. Even though it is only a maid's dress, it is far more beautiful and expensive than anything I have ever owned in my life.  
  
"Stay here and don't move until I come for you, understand? Act good, do not misbehave," she hisses, little bits of spit spraying on my face. Her point is clear.  
  
Princess Kikyo storms out of my room in a flurry of petticoats. I exhale and slowly make my way back to my bed and sit. There is a small blood stain on the wall where my back was. I am still bleeding.  
  
By the time Kikyo was back, my dress was changed. With her was a man I have never seen before. Who is he?  
  
~~~~*INU POV*~~~~  
  
There's Kagome. She looks horrible. Her complexion is unhealthily sallow and she has huge, dark bags under her eyes. Her hair lays limply on her head with a greasy shine to it, and if you look closely you can see her body shaking.  
  
Thank God I'm getting her out of here, 'cause I'm pretty sure that stain on the wall is blood. Was she beaten again?  
  
"Thank you for the generous gift, my love," I force myself to say. I will never call that insane, sadistic woman those words ever again. Never.  
  
"Oh, Inu-chan," Kikyo purrs, "anything for you. Though I really will miss this particular slave. She was entertaining."  
  
Entertaining. What was it that the princess found so entertaining? The blood? The cuts? The whit hitting flesh? The girl's cries of pain?  
  
"Yes, well. I must be going. Lots to do today, you know? Come on, girl. You're coming with me." I motion for the girl to follow.  
  
The young woman gets up and walks slowly behind me until I stop at my carriage. I open the door and let her step in. I hope she gets used to being away from all of this. I hope I can help her. Kagome.... 


End file.
